マスクされた騎士の次元 ( Masked Knight of Dimensions)
by XMarkZX
Summary: La historia no contada de vuestro Guerrero Estelar en su combate contra la oscuridad que asecha en el universo y en otras dimensiones, convencido en que es el único que puede librar al mundo de Dark Matters y asegurarse de traer un buen futuro. Será capaz de lograrlo o morir en el intento, solo su espada tiene las respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **マスクされた騎士の次元**

 **(Masked Knight of the Dimensions)**

 _ **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia en la que relataré las aventuras de Masked Knight.**_

 _ **Tómenlo como una especie de precuela a Guerreros Estelares en DreamKingdom y Planet ΩmegaBots al igual como la continuación al Corto Histórico #23.**_

 _ **La historia está basada en una versión alternativa de la historia de mi amigo Spinal1284, El Regreso de Zero.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby y MLP le pertenecen a Nintendo y Hasbro respectivamente.**_

 _ **Comencemos de una buena vez.**_

 _No sabía en donde estaba, solo que sentía que estaba pegado a algo cristalino y cortante como un espejo roto._

 _Solo que sus pensamientos se hicieron a un lado cuando presenció al frente de él, algo lejos, apareció un ser redondo y rosado, como el, que portaba una armadura dorada y tenía alas y blandía una espada de la que emanaba un gran poder dorado._

 _Sus ojos se tornaban de unos colores azules a unos platinos a cada segundo que pasaba, solo para lanzar el gran ataque que hacía en su espada._

" _HAAAA!"_

Se despertó exaltado por el sueño que tuvo, que era lo que estaba soñando y porque, que significa y que ocurría en el.

Sólo sacudió la cabeza para prestar atención a los comandos de su nave que le indicaban a que estaba cerca de llegar a Pop Star.

" _Esta visita será rápida_ " Dijo mentalmente antes de que se prepara a aterrizar.

Una vez aterrizó cerco de su casa se dirigió a donde hacían sus amigos para pedirles prestado algo.

Cuando llegó este se los quedó, las estatuas en honor a sus amigos, sabiendo que lo que iba a ser era malo y dudaba que le perdonarán como el los a perdonado a ellos.

Sacó un traje de animal que absorbió para luego convertirse en Animal Kirby, empezó a cavar con sus garras de animal hasta que llegó debajo de estas donde había un cuarto en el que reposaban ahí sus amigos.

"Poyo" Este saludo como si ellos aún siguieran ahí y pudieran saludarle devuelta.

Mientras más rápido lo hiciera, menos se sentiría mal por lo que va hacer.

Respiro fuertemente y exhaló para dedicarse a abrir las lápidas de sus amigos.

Inicio con la de su hermano, al parecer la familia es lo primero, cuando la abrió esperaba verlo sin Galaxia y estuvo en lo correcto al no verlo con esta.

" _Entonces esa Galaxia era la de Meta Knight, pero de dónde serán la Star Rod, los Crystal Shards, la Rainbow Sword y la Love-Love Stick_ " Decía mentalmente cuestionando el origen de las otras armas.

Paso por el Archipiélago de las Islas Arcoíris mientras entraba a la estratosfera del planeta y vio que aún estaba el puente Arcoíris, que si ahora se lo pregunta ya se le olvidó que pasó después con la espada. La Love-Love Stick era creada a partir de la gratitud de las personas que ha ayudado así que no debía de pensar mucho en ello. Iba a ir por la Warp Star más tarde ya que podría visitar Rainbow Resort para ver si la Star Rod aún seguía ahí. Las Crystal Shards de esas no está muy seguro.

Decidió preocuparse de eso después, cuando abrió el ataúd de Meta Knight tomo la máscara que portaba su hermano, la máscara tenía unas cicatrices que asemejaban una estrella.

Antes de ponerse la le puso una de sus máscaras a su hermano para hacer honor a que no quieren saber cómo luce debajo de esta.

Cuando se la puso sus ojos brillaron en un tono azul para luego cambiar a verde.

Volvió a cerrar el ataúd para no seguir disturbando el sueño eterno de Meta Knight.

Cuando llegó con el de Dedede pudo notar el anillo que le dio a Ripple cuando se propuso, unos años más y pudieron ser felices juntos sino hubiera sido por esa maldita cornuda. La termino de abrir y tomo su mano para poner el anillo en esta y la cerró para que no separa de su mano, luego de eso tomo el martillo para que luego se convirtiera en el Dedede Hammer.

Cerro nuevamente el ataúd y dejar que su mejor amigo descansará con su posesión de gran valor sentimental.

Sólo faltaba Bandana, pero a este lo dejo en paz ya que su lanza y bandana era de gran valor para el capitán ya que significan mucho por venir de parte de Waddle Doo.

Antes de irse decidió dejar una ofrenda para ellos al igual que sus otros amigos.

Arriba de sus lápidas dejo para cada uno de ellos sus platillos favoritos, no le importaba si nadie los iba a comer al estar muertos solo les quería dejar algo en señal de perdón por lo que hizo.

Una vez que salió del cuarto se encargó de no dejar evidencia alguna de que estuvo aquí, claro están la de los platos ¿pero esperas de que alguien entre a este lugar que está sellado?, sacó una plantita y se convirtió en Leaf Kirby para hacer que el césped volviera a crecer en la tierra que cavo.

Sólo necesitaba las provisiones y uno que otro objeto para donde va a ir, necesitará muchos de ellos.

.

.

.

En el mini super del pueblo se hallaba Kirby con su canasta metiendo toda la comida que había en las secciones de comida.

Los clientes y el dueño lo veían confuso con lo que hacía, papitas, sodas, comida en lata, incluso la comida vencida que le daba de en vez en cuando en la anterioridad, dulces, medicamentos, comida congelada, ingredientes de cocina, platos, utensilios, etc.

Cuando llegó a la caja registradora solamente le tiro el dinero exacto sin que le tuviera que decir cuánto costaba.

Una vez afuera se dirigió devuelta a casa para meter las provisiones en su nave, solo faltaba ir a la Fuente de los Sueños y listo.

.

.

.

Después de un día de viaje llego a su destino, Rainbow Resort. Cuánto extrañaba este sitio.

Estaba justo como la recordaba y aún venir a este lugar lo tranquilizaba.

Esa melodía que se escuchaba en el fondo era de las mejores que ha oído, no le traía lamentos recordar la pelea contra Dedede que tuvo aquí tiempo atrás al escuchar esta música digna de la relajación.

Sólo llegó a la fuente para ver lo que necesitaba antes de partir, La Star Rod aún seguía allí como si nadie la hubiese tocado o que haya desaparecido.

Sólo se sentó en el agua y empezó a meditar para que la varita en la fuente le otorgará los que el pedía.

Las aguas de las fuentes se volvieron doradas mientras la estrella en la punta de la varita brillaba. Pequeñas estrellitas se juntaban en el aire para crear lo que vendría siendo una estrella de gran tamaño, que segundos después se encogió para quedar dentro de un pequeño cofre que Kirby llevaba consigo.

Ahora que todo estaba listo, ya era hora de despedirse de Pop Star por un largo tiempo. Quién sabe, talvez vuelva para protegerla de una amenaza, no es como que vaya a ver una muy pronta.

Sintió un gran temblor que casi lo desbalancea.

Para que tuve que hablar.

Escuchó su radio vibrar cuando lo encendió ya sabía quién llamaba.

"Poyo (Daroach)" Contesto a la llamada del roedor y líder de la Squeak Squad.

Ellos hicieron la promesa de avisarle a Kirby cuando había una nueva amenaza en Pop Star, siempre dejaría su puesto y lo que estaban haciendo por la seguridad de su hogar que protegería a toda costa.

"Kirby no sé si lo que pasa es una amenaza o no, pero al parecer tu casa y el castillo llegaron a la tierra del gigante" Le informo con sarcasmo ante la situación actual salida de un cuento de niños.

"Poyo (Como Juanito y las Habichuelas mágicas?)" Inquirió ante la referencia del roedor con sombrero.

"Cuanto crees que tardes en llegar?"

"Ya estoy en Pop Star, decidí visitar antes de tiempo"

"Si tu lo dices…. Oye Kirby podrías traernos la Gallina de huevos de oro si te la encuentras"

Kirby se rio un poco y terminó la llamada.

Sacó la Warp Star y se fue volando en esta devuelta a su casa para ver lo que ocurría.

.

.

.

En Pupupu Village se hallaba todos presenciando a una ser arácnida semejante al difunto Magolor, que con una red mágica mantenía cautiva a la nueva gobernante de Pop Star Medical Knight.

"He aquí, les muestro a vuestro héroe caído" Dijo la araña presentando a la Guerrera Estelar.

Todos susurraban ante lo que estaba pasando, claro que simplemente podrían decirle que se equivocó pero correrían el riesgo de que la usará como señuelo para Kirby.

"El Héroe, o más bien dicho "Heroína", del Lower World no resultó ser un gran reto para la mano derecha de la Grande y hermosa Reina Sectonia"

¿Sectonia? El nombre ya lo conocían algunos adultos que conocieron a dicha reina en sus infancias, solo que se preguntaban porque hacía esto.

Ella iba a decir una cosa más antes de partir hasta que una patada rellena a toda la cara de esta la callo.

Todos gritaron de alegría y con esperanzas al ver de quién se trataba, era Kirby!

Kirby solo se le quedó mirando a la araña que empezaba a levantarse mientras se sujetaba la parte donde le dieron la patada.

"Poyo (Fuiste tu la que hizo esto?)" Pregunto el Guerrero Estelar a la arácnida, que se levantaba de la patada.

Ella lo miraba con odio y desprecio.

"Pues más te vale que tengas una hacha contigo Juanita, porqué vas a tener que talar esa planta" Reclamo apuntando a la planta que levantó su casa hasta las nubes.

"Mi nombre es Taranza, insignificante bola con patas y vas a pagar por ello" Dijo y acto seguido de sus tres manos derechas salieron unas redes que se enrolla ron con el árbol en el centro del pueblo.

Para luego ser lanzado con mucha fuerza directo a donde estaba nuestro héroe.

Reaccionó rápido al absorber las tijeras que llevaba un niño Cappy entre la multitud.

Transformándose en Cutter Kirby, este rebano el árbol dejando de el solo un montón de leña juntadas en un lugar lejos de los Cappy.

Volteo a donde estaba Taranza, solo para ver que ella ya no se encontraba sino que estaba escapándose.

Kirby bufo y le dio persecución a Taranza que llevaba consigo a Medical Knight.

 **Continuará….**

 _ **Eso fue el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia chicos, que manera más simple de iniciar esta historia que con la amenaza que vino después de la de Magolor.**_

 _ **No sé preocupen ya que está versión de Triple Deluxe no tomara mucho tiempo, yo creo que para la parte 3 se termina y ahí ya avanzaremos con el primer viaje dimensional.**_

 _ **Si ya jugaron el juego, ya saben lo que viene después, solo espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Chao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **マスクされた騎士の次元**

 **( Masked Knight of Dimensions)**

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby y la historia en la que se basó esto le pertenecen a Nintendo y a mi amigo Spinal1286 respectivamente.**_

Kirby se hallaba en un campo de flores persiguiendo a esa araña que provocó problemas haya devuelta en Pupu Town con sus posibles habichuelas mágicas que le robó a Juanito por seguro.

-Poyo (Como el código de un Guerrero Estelar lo dice, debo de pedirte que te entregues. Esto terminara muy mal para ti así que sugiero que la entregues ahora mismo)-

Taranza se detuvo al escuchar su voz al no esperar a que la alcanzara tan rápido, empezó a molestarse por esto, pero se tranquilizó en caso al no ser el comportamiento de una dama molestarse.

-Eres alguien con agallas para atreverte a seguirme y eso puede llegar a molestar a cualquiera- Decía mirando una flor en el suelo, Kirby se puso de guardia al mirar ese comportamiento.

 _-Y una posible amenaza para sus planes-_ -¡ **Por eso debo de cortarte el paso!-**

Ella creo una esfera de magia negra con sus manos y la lanzó a la flor para que está creciera y terminará formándose con la apariencia de un conocido para Kirby.

Flowerly Woods había crecido, una vez que terminó Taranza huyó del lugar dejando al híbrido de un árbol y una planta encargarse del pequeño de rosa.

-Como lo ordena mi señor-

Es del otro género aquí amigo.

-Que diga, como lo ordena mi señora acabaré contigo-

Si cada vez que le toca enfrentarse a un Woods en cada amenaza que haya en DreamLand mejor se vuelve carpintero.

La batalla no se le complicó mucho a Kirby, después de todo era un Woods: manzanas, escupitajos lo de siempre con estos que no hubo razón de usar su espada.

Solo que en medio de la pelea al perder parte de sus energías hizo fuerza y saco sus raíces del suelos y brinco hasta el fondo en un terreno que se formó.

Eso sí era nuevo a decir verdad.

-¡Te demostraré que los Woods ya no somos débiles como tú crees que somos!-

Atacó con manzanas voladoras, tornados, sus raíces, trato de aplastarlo con su cuerpo de madera, cortarlo en mil pedazos, este Woods si venía preparado para la ocasión y aun con esas técnicas nuevas fue vencido por Kirby.

Como siempre. Y como siempre de costumbre les perdona la vida y estos derraman una lagrimita al ser derrotados.

 **~Lollipop Land~**

La siguió a una isla lleno de caramelos y circos a los que está seguro que a **ella** le gustaría venir… si siguiera aquí. Su rastro termino en un gran circo que se hallaba en los finales de la isla flotante.

-¡Tú de nuevo! Esa tonta planta no pudo ni siquiera con la tarea más simple del mundo.- Se quejó al ver a Kirby con vida. Respiro profundo y se recompuso para mirar a un cuadro siendo tapado por una sábana.

-Pero justo tengo lo que necesito para detener tu rebeldía- Le quitó la sábana al cuadro para revelar una pintura que impacto a Kirby con tan solo verla.

-¿¡Drawcia!?-

-Es una lastima que deba de usar una obra de arte para acabar contigo, pero uno siempre debe de hacer sacrificios-

Con su magia oscura trajo a la vida a la hermana de la bruja oscura de la pintura que atacó DreamLand en sed de venganza por los que la llamaron fea y horrible, Kirby se procesaba lo que pasaba hasta acordarse de la pelea de Pinkie.

 _-Drawcia tenía una hermana menor... Paintra-_

Kirby solo miraba a la pequeña bruja mientras Taranza volvía a escapar, se miraba decidido viendo a la hermana menor de uno de los tantos demonios que ese **Maldito** se le ha ocurrido hacer sus títeres.

-Pinkie si me estás viendo y oyendo, te prometo... No, te Pinkie prometo que Paintra no recibirá el mismo destino que tú amiga-

Recitó las palabras que formaban la promesa junto a los movimientos que se debían de hacer y cargar al ataque.

Kirby no uso su espada nuevamente al temer que no podría resistir la grandes cantidades de poder divino y puro que poseía está, uso Circus en esta pelea.

La bruja atacó con su pintura riéndose de una manera similar a su hermana mayor, no se le complicó al guerrero estelar que no podía parar de pensar en lo inteligente que fue Drawcia ya que le hubiera sido demasiado fácil derrotarla si hubiera tenido manos y pies.

En un intento acertarle un golpe por desprevenido pinto en la pantalla del juego tapando la vista en parte haciéndole algo complicado para Kirby para maniobrar en la pelea. La tinta expiró en una explosión para que la bruja de colores bajarán un tipo de sabana donde solo se veía su silueta.

Evadió sus embestidas giratorias y que está decidiera en traer a la vidas uno de los picos de **otro castillo** en un intento de empalarlo con una de estas.

Al fallar Kirby tomo la oportunidad de tomar el cuadro del que ella salió y volverla a encerrar a esta devolviéndola al lugar que pertenecía, llevo el cuadro justo donde lo encontraron para dejarla descansar sin que la disturben.

-Pinkie promesa cumplida Pinkie, justo como lo prometí- Dijo para salir del lugar y seguir con su persecución.

 **~Old Odyssey~**

No había tiempo que perder, pero esas nubes estaban arruinando su cabello y al ser la mano derecha de su reina su apariencia debía de ser hermosa.

Solo que una vez más fue interrumpida por la bola rosada que logró seguirle el paso a pesar de su gran ventaja momentos atrás.

-¡Pequeño demonio rosado!- Le grito a Kirby por su estado completamente vivo. -¡Porque no te rindes!-

No recibió respuesta de Kirby quien solo se puso a la defensiva para iniciar la pelea, frustrada lanzó un hechizo de control mental a las nubes de las que salieron el monstruo de las nubes que todos conocemos, amamos y que es una cara importante en Pop Star junto a los demás: Kracko, todo mientras Taranza volvía a huir.

Y en resumidas cuentas, era el mismo de siempre de la otra vez lo único nuevo fue ese ataque de rayos en todo el lugar, que logró esquivar con la ayuda de un cañón que salió del cuerpo hecho de nubes de Kracko.

Y como siempre lo venció, solo que no lo mato al tratarse de control mental y ver que no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, volvió a perseguir a la araña.

 **~Wild World~**

No tan solo esa bola rosada la siguió a estas ruinas de su gente por el aroma de su perfume tan fuerte que se hecho sino que también su cabello era un completo desastre por el clima de la isla flotante.

Noto la presencia de una estatua de una serpiente metálica, no era uno de sus dioses llamado Coily Rattler al que tanto veneran. No dudó en usarlo para que le diera fin al camino de Kirby, uso su magia para revivirlo y más tarde chocar con el haciendo que sus partes cayeran al vacío para así ya entrar al mundo de los chicos.

-¿Poyo?- Dijo Kirby al presenciar como aquella roca cobró vida y se dispuso en acabar con él.

Atacaba moviéndose como una serpiente, pasaba sin problema envolviéndose por todo el lugar, pasando por debajo, atacando con la cola y escupiendo fuego.

-Dos de cuatro, espero que los que sigan no sean enemigos que ya he peleado-

Cuando lo vio obligado a sacar sus fuerzas ocultas se desprendió de su cuerpo para usarlo de arma cayendo desde el techo, logró esquivar unas embestidas que realizaba al igual que el aro de fuego móvil que hacía para quemar a Kirby en el intento de eliminarlo.

Resultó inútil y termino perdiendo al igual que morir, que este retratado en una estatua lo hace tan poderoso como todos dicen que era.

 **~Endless Explosions~**

Engaño a Prybbit para pelear con él al lanzarle e interrumpir su sueño con una roca haciendo que se despertara y se molestará con Kirby al tener la cerca haciéndole creer que fue él quien lo hizo.

Salto a lo lejos para atacar con una rocas ígneas que escupió, fueron destruidas sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a la habilidad Ice Kirby.

Lo perdió de vista solo para ser tomado por sorpresa por una lengua y ser tragado, batallo por huir hasta que sacó su espada y le abrió el estómago matándolo al instante.

Eso fue demasiado anti climático, pero de todos modos no podía gastar mucho tiempo peleando con este sapo al ver a la araña esa huir nuevamente.

 **~Royal Road~**

El final del camino, ella ya no tenía a donde huir si la alcanzaba y parecía ser sus dominios así que deberá de estar con la mente centrada en el juego una vez que entre para asediar este lugar y salvar a Medical.

Se subió en su confiable Warp Star y atravesó todas las defensas que pusieron para detener su avance.

Todo esto mientras una gran figura miraba desde una torre el ataque de Kirby, volteo a ver el espejo que tenía en su cuarto y ver a los dos responsables de darle está divina hermosura. Dos figuras de distintas tamaños y que Kirby de seguro conocía.

 _ **-Su amigo llegó… Sir Dark Meta Knight-**_

" _ **Todo se concluirá en la parte 3"**_


End file.
